fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmos
|previous affiliation= |occupation= Executioner |previous occupation= |team=Garou Knights |previous team= |partner= Kamika |base of operations=Abyss Palace |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Plant Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 307 |anime debut=Episode 180 |japanese voice=Nao Tamura |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Cosmos (コスモス Kosumosu) is a member of the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore. Appearance Cosmos has long and rather messy violet (pink in the anime) hair, and dark eyes. She has an ample bust and a curvaceous figure. Cosmos wears a big puffy cap on her head that is designed with a dark strip at the front with six light dots presenting a "V" pattern and a matching brim that covers her eyes. On the left side of her head, she keeps a rose in her hair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 17 Cosmos wears a long coat with petal-like edges on the tails. Her coat is also adorned with dots running across the edges and is tied with a ribbon-like belt. Her chest is barely seen revealing much of her cleavage where a dark top can be seen and underneath is ruffled mini-skirt. She also seems to be wearing arm sleeves and long boots that reaches to her calves, also adorned with dots and petal-like edges. A flower bracelet can be seen on her right wrist. Personality Not much is known about her personality, but she seems to have a sense of loyalty towards the Kingdom of Fiore. She has no problem carrying out her orders to execute people labeled as criminals by the Kingdom without hesitation. She also has a habit of using the word "beautiful" frequently.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 7 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc When the Fairy Tail rescue team finds Arcadios lying injured on the ground, she surrounds them with her fellow executors by coming out of a rose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 16-17 She then starts the assault along with Kamika, who begins by casting Paper Blizzard: Red Dance which Cosmos follows up by summoning a flesh-eating plant to ambush Wendy after the destruction Kamika's torrent of red papers. However, she fails to execute Wendy as her spell is terminated by Mirajane Strauss in her Satan Soul: Sitri. Pantherlily also destroys her Vines which were headed towards Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Aguria. She then summons a large flower, after Kamika manages to bind all of the Mages with her Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance spell, while saying it should eat the sinners. Her plan is unsuccessful yet again as Wendy cancels Kamika's spell and frees the others, which leads to Natsu Dragneel, Mirajane and Pantherlily destroying her gigantic plant and creating a large explosion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 8-12 The shock the explosion creates leads to everyone splitting up in different places. When Wendy calls out to the others, asking where they are, Cosmos comes out of a flower, saying Wendy is no longer "beautiful" but "pitiful" and will be executed. Cosmos begins the battle by releasing her Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka, which bombards Wendy with numerous exploding spores. Telling Wendy her screams are pretty, Cosmos adds that she should sleep as the flowers around the young girl start to release a gas which makes her breathing difficult, causing her to cough incessantly. As Wendy tries to deal with the attack, Cosmos explains that once she falls asleep from her technique she will never awaken, telling Wendy to sleep forever as she begins growing weak from the exposure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 8-9 Cosmos asks Wendy if she has now fallen asleep but, much to her surprise, Cosmos' flowers are scattered around and Wendy says that her job is to provide support to her teammates, as well as to fight like the Sky Dragon if it comes down to it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 10-11 Cosmos, along with her allies, is defeated by the Fairy Tail Mages individually. Upon being sent flying and crashing into her allies, Cosmos is threatened by Natsu who execute her and the others if they refuse to show them the exit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 16-20 Soon after, Cosmos and the rest of the knights leave Abyss Palace and head into the castle, where they confront the rescue team once again whilst they're in the midst of their escape attempt. Kamika tells them that the kingdom's executors should not be underestimated, a statement Cosmos gives her agreement for.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 15 When the rescue team continues to try and battle through the Royal Army to escape, Cosmos surges forward beside Kamika, ready to take them on once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 9 With the battle against Fairy Tail raging on, Cosmos entangles Wendy in her plants. Suddenly, just as the battle seems to be coming to an end in the Army and Garou Knights' favor, a massive shadow begins to expand and swallows the army. Lost in confusion, Cosmos along with the other Knights are dragged into the shadow, screaming as it consumes her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 5-8 After the Dragon crisis is dealt with and left in the past, the King organizes a ball at the palace, for all the Mages who helped hold off the Dragons to enjoy. Cosmos, along with the other Garou Knights, appears to be alive and well, as when Natsu appears wearing the King's attire, Arcadios orders them to stop him. However, they make no evident move to do so, as they claim that they cannot deal with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 24 Magic and Abilities Plant Magic (プラントマジック Puranto Majikku): This Magic allows Cosmos to summon plants to be utilized during battle. Each plant can produce different effects and attacks and can appear anywhere she wishes them to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 8-11 *'Flytrap': Cosmos summons a large flytrap from the ground, roughly the size of a human, consisting of four massive "petals", with a row of rounded teeth on their inner sides. This proceeds to attack the target by closing its petals on them and devouring them whole.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 8 (Unnamed) *'Vines': From the ground, Cosmos summons large flowers from which, once opened, large, thick vines come out and launch towards the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 9 These are also capable of strangling the targets, rendering them unable to move.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 180 (Unnamed) *'Spying Flower': Cosmos sprouts a flower, which, when blooms reveals an eye, allowing them to spy on their intended target.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 179 (Unnamed) *'Projectile Fruit': Cosmos grows numerous tree trunks from the ground, which sprout round, red and wrinkly magic fruits on their branches that are edible, and ten times more sour than dried plums. The fruits are capable of acting as projectiles that can hurl towards the target.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 181 (Unnamed) *'Grow Flow' (グロウ・フロウ Gurō Furō): Cosmos summons an enormous flower above the targets. The flower then sucks everything into the hole in the middle of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 11-12 *'Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka' (胞子爆弾 リンカ・レンカ Hōshi Bakudan Rinka Renka): Cosmos emits spores from around her and directs them at the target. The spores will explode upon contact, creating rapid explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 7 *'Makura Kamura' (マクラ・カムラ Makura Kamura): Cosmos utilizes plants that she summoned beforehand, to eject poisonous spores that individually contain sleeping agents. Cosmos noted that the spores will make anyone fall asleep eternally if inhaled.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 8 Trivia *Cosmos is fond of sour food, specifically dried plums.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 181 Quotes *(To Wendy) ''"How beautiful... A doll that dances beautifully... This is the skeletal flower that blooms in blood."''Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 308, Pages 8-9 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist